crossoverparodyfandomcom-20200213-history
Unikitty! The Movie A Simpsons Parody
(Warner Bros. Pictures logo with WarnerMedia byline) (Warner Bros. Animation logo with Daffy Duck and Porky Pig) (Lego Logo with all of The LEGO Movie characters) (Emmet Stands Up) Emmet: Boring! Lucy: Emmet, we can't see the movie. Emmet: '''I can't believe we're paying to see something we get on TV for free. If you ask me, everybody in this theater is a giant sucker. ''Especially'' you!' ''pointing to the viewer and the image becomes wider. opening scene appear '' ''Unikingdom Lake are Green day playing Unikitty! Theme and the crowd cheers. Score Creeper is carried but is released into the ground. Score Creeper: Excuse me. My heinie is dipping. music ends. Billie Joe: All right, well, thanks a lot for coming. We've been playing for three and a half hours. Now we'd like just a minute of your time to say something about the environment. occurs and the crowd throwing bottles at them and boo them. Man: Oh, you suck! Shut up and play! Burger Person: Preachy! Mike: We're not being preachy. Tré Cool: But the pollution in your lake, it's dissolving our barge. Dr. Fox: I thought they touched on a vital issue. Beatsby: I beg to differ. a rock and hits tre cool Mike: Gentlemen, it's been an honor playing with you tonight. Day starts playing and the barge sinks. Dr. Fox looks worried. In the church of Unikingdom a funeral version of "American Idiot" is playing. Alert Siren: For the latest rock band to die in our town Lord, hear our prayer. The group: Lord, hear our prayer. the church are Unikitty and her gang coming. Dr. Fox: I hate being late. Hawkodile: Well, I hate going. Why can't I worship the Lord in my own way, by praying like hell on my deathbed? Dr. Fox: Hawkodile, they can hear you inside. Hawkodile: Relax. Those pious morons are too busy talking to their phony-baloney God. Gang coming in and the audience staring at them. The Gang goes and sits down. Hawkodile: How you doing? Peace be with you. Praise Jebus. [Puppycorn plays ''Baby Blast. Unikitty takes out the game card.]'' Alert Siren: Today I'd like to try something a little different. I'm going to call on one of you! Siren points to the audience, they all cower down in fear, Kickflip screams. Alert Siren: Now, the word of God dwells within everyone. I want you to let that word out. Let your spirit... Dude raises his hand. Dino Dude: Ooh! Ooh! Ooh Alert Siren: unhappily What is it, Dino? Dino Dude: The good Lord is telling me to confess to something. Frown keeps fingers crossed and whispers. Master Frown: Gay, gay, gay, gay. Dino Dude: An immodest sense of pride in our community. Alert Siren: annoyed Somebody else? Let the Lord's light shine upon you. Feel the spirit. Let it out! is sleeping and wakes up when the sun hits his head and gets up and acts weird. Richard: Horrible, horrible things are going to happen! is filming that with his cell phone. ''And they're gonna happen to you! And you! And you! And you. Whoa, Nelly! People of Unikingdom, heed this warning: Twisted tail! A thousand eyes! Trapped forever! '''Unikitty:' Hawkodile, do something! flicks through the "Holy Bible". Hawkodile: This book doesn't have any answers! Richard: slowly Beware! Beware! Time is short! EPA!! EPA!!! EEEEEEPAAAAAA!!!!!!! Believe me! Believe me! cheerfully Thanks for listening. Gang goes out the church with Richard rolled in a rug and go to the car. Hawkodile: Okay, who wants waffles? Unikitty/Puppycorn/Richard: I do, I do, I do! Dr. Fox: Wait a minute. What about Richard? Puppycorn: I want syrup! Unkitty: I want strawberries! Dr. Fox: Something happened to that man Hawkodile: I'll tell you what happened to him. A certain someone had a senior moment. But that's okay, because we love him and we got a free rug out of it. kisses Richard on the forehead. Dr. Fox: What is the point of going to church every Sunday when if someone we love has a genuine religious experience, we ignore it? Right, Richard? Richard: I want bananas on my waffles! Hawkodile: I rest my case Gang arrives, Dr. Fox goes out of the car first and then the others except Richard. Dr. Fox: '''I'm not dropping this. '''Richard: Wait a minute, I'm still in the car. Hawkodile: Oh, right (and he opened the window a little bit) looks at her list of chores. She ticks off "Go to church" and looks at "Take out the hornets' Nest". Unikitty: Hmm Take out hornets' nest. takes down the hornets' nest and put it in Master Frown's mailbox. Unikitty: Check. Fix sinkhole. is in the garden and put the sandbox and Pet Pet over the sinkhole. Unikitty: Check. Re-shingle roof? and Puppycorn are on the ceiling and Unkitty tries to repair the roof. Unikitty: Steady. Steady. gets the hammer in the eye and Puppycorn laughs. Unikitty: (turns red into Angry Kitty) Why you little! I'll teach you to laugh at something that's funny! strangles Puppycorn. Puppycorn: You know, we are on the roof. We could have some fun. Unikitty: What kind of fun? Puppycorn: How about a dare contest? Unikitty: (Turns Pink again) That sounds fun. I dare you to climb the TV antenna! climbs up to the antenna Puppycorn: Piece of cake. Unikitty: Earthquake! shakes the TV antenna so Puppycorn falls down and hangs on the drainpipe. Unikitty: Aftershock! shakes again. Dino Dude: Unikitty, I don't mean to be a Nervous Pervis but if he falls, couldn't that make your Brother a paraplege-arino? Unikitty: Shut up, Dino Dude Puppycorn: Yeah, shut up, Dino Dude Unikitty: Well said, Little bro and Puppycorn high five and Unikitty prepares to hammer Puppycorn's fingers. Unikitty: Steady. Steady. Steady.. falls through the roof and Puppycorn laughs. Fox is in the neighborhood, knocking on doors to talk about Unikingdom Lake. However, every time she is denied. Dr Fox: Hello. Sorry to bother you on a Sunday but I'm sure you're as worried about the pollution in Lake Unikingdom as I am. Lake Unikingdom ''has higher levels of mercury than ev... '''Women:' Why, it's the little girl who saved my cat. Dr Fox: Lake Unikingdom— Fox sighs. Theodore: Come on over, Dr Fox. You can canvass me as long as you want Dr Fox: Theodore, you don't care about the environment. Theodore: Hey! I am very passionate about the planet. Master Frown: to punch Theodore Say global warming is a myth. Theodore: It's a myth! Further study is needed! Frown knocks down Theodore. Master Frown: That's for selling out your beliefs! fox goes to console him but quickly notices someone else to talk about the environment. Dr Fox: Oh, poor Theodore Theodore: Dream coming true.. Professor Wolf: Are you aware that a leaky facet can waste over— Dr Fox: '''Two thousand gallons a year? '''Professor Wolf: Turning off lights can save— Dr Fox: Enough energy to power Pittsburgh. Professor Wolf: And if we kept our thermostats at 68 in winter— Dr Fox: We'd be free from our dependency on foreign oil in 17 years! Professor Wolf: I'm Professor Wolf Dr Fox: I haven't seen you at school Professor Wolf: Moved from Ireland. My dad's a musician. Dr Fox: Is he...? Professor Wolf: He's not Bono Dr Fox: I just thought, because you're Irish and... Professor Wolf: He's not Bono. Dr Fox: Do you play? Professor Wolf: Just piano, guitar, trumpet, drums and bass Dr Fox: thinking He's pure gold. For once in your life. be cool. Professor Wolf: So is your name as pretty as your face? Fox gets embarrassed and faints. Professor Wolf: You okay there? [Hawkodil''e watch the recording as Sssnake did and write down what Richard said.]'' Richard: video Twisted tail! A thousand eyes! Trapped forever!!! EPA!!! EPA!!! Hawkodile: EPA? What could that be? Sssnake: I believe it's the sound the Green Lantern made when Sinestro threw him into a vat of acid. E-P-A! Hawkodile: Yeah. Thanks for coming over. Sssnake: Thanks for giving me your Boxing Gloves. Never known comfort like this. in the garden, Puppycorn is shooting Unikitty with a BB gun while Unikitty carries around bricks. A WB commercial appears at the bottom. Unikitty: Why did I suggest this? rings. Unikitty: All right, bro, time for the ultimate dare. I dare you to skateboard to Happy Burger and back... picks up his skateboard naked. Puppycorn: How naked? Unikitty: Fourth base. Puppycorn: Girls might see my doodle. Unikitty: Oh, I see. Then I hereby declare you chicken for life. Every morning, you'll wake up to Good morning, chicken. At your wedding, I'll sing: [Unikitty sings ''Here Comes the Bride with chicken voice. Puppycorn sets off through town on his skateboard naked. The last note Unikitty sings in the chicken song has its pitch raised as Unikitty sees 'Puppycorn'.'] 'Rascal: '''I like men now. ''Old Edith urges residents not to look at Puppycorn's penis. 'Really Old Edith: '''Don't look where I'm pointing! ''Action police see that Puppycorn is naked and start to chase him. 'Male Action Police: '''Stop in the name of American squeamishness! ''Female Action Police fires a shot. It hits the wheel of Puppycorn's skateboard. The skateboard comes to a halt and Puppycorn flies off thrugh the air. The scene switches to Green Dad, Green Mom and Nostromoo eating at Happy Burger. 'Green Dad: '''My family, before we eat, don't forget to thank the Lord for this bountiful... ''flies on to the window, with Green Dad's french fry covering his penis. 'Green Dad: ...'Penis! 'Green Mom/Nostromoo: '''Bountiful penis. '''Nostromoo: '''Amen. ''Action Police scrape Puppycorn's body off the window of Happy Burger. 'Female Action Police: '''Listen, kid, nobody likes wearing clothes in public, but, you know, it's the law. ''Female Action Police takes Puppycorn down from the window and straps him naked to a lamp-post. 'Male Action Police: '''Lunchtime! '''Puppycorn: '''You can't just leave me out here. '''Male Action Police: '''Don't worry, we found a friend for you to play with. '''Master Frown: '''Ha ha! Ha ha! ''becomes evening, and Master Frown starts to get tired of laughing. '''Master Frown: Ha ha... Haa... ha. walks up to Master Frown. Brock: Master Frown, My pal, Where have you been? sees Puppycorn Ha ha! Ha ha! gang drives up to Happy Burger in her car. Puppycorn: '''Unikitty! '''Unikitty: '''What seems to be the problem, officers? '''Puppycorn: '''Tell him you dared me to do it. '''Male Action Police: '''If that's true, then you should be taking the rap here, not your little brother. ' ''gang comes out of the car. Unikitty: ''slowly'' And what happens to me if it's my fault? Category:Unikitty Parodies Category:Parodies